A Casualty Christmas Part 1
by clairethebear922
Summary: Its christmas at Holby City and things are hotting up. An abused boy who can remember who he is turns up, A man breaking into a house is not the burglar he seems and Tamzin has returned with the ghost of Christmas past giving her the haunting of her life! If you like this look out for Part 2 COMING SOON!


**A Casualty Christmas**

**Part 1**

"**We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New YEAR!" the carollers sang joyfully. **

**The staff smiled and clapped, whilst a young boy walked round, collecting the change from all the doctors and nurses. Mac turned to Louise, looking worried and disappointed. "Louise, do you think you could you know spare me a few quid and all?" he asked.**

**Louise looked a little confused, but Big Mac was her friend and Christmas was the time to give to your friends and others in need. She rummaged in her pocket and found a few coins. Passing them to Mac she caught Noel, chuckling away to himself. "Something funny Noel?" she asked.**

**Shaking his head, Noel controlled his laughter. "No! No! Just…" he began.**

**Suddenly, he couldn't contain himself and began to laugh again. Dr Hanna turned and saw Noel and frowned. "OK! That's enough, we have patients to attend to and even though it's Christmas, they can't tend to themselves." She said walking through the Hospital entrance out of the cold icy morning air.**

**The others followed her inside and for them, their Christmas was full of injuries, blood and surgery.**

"**JOEY! I WINNA TELL YA AGAIN! GET YAR BUTT DOON HERE NOO! I need ya… please!" screamed Michelle. **

**She leaned on the wall, crying and shivering. The glass blanketed the kitchen floor, like the snow outside and the blood was like a river that spiralled round the body on the floor. Joey pounded down the stairs pulling on his dressing gown. "Coming sweetheart!" he yelled cheerfully smiling. "Tis the season to be jo-HOLY! WHAT HAPPENED?"**

**Michelle covered her face and sunk to the floor weeping, letting the tears drip through her hands onto the floor. Michelle began to shake her head and Joey ran to her. Kneeling beside her and giving her a hug, he tried to comfort her but nothing worked. "Call an ambulance," she said. The words were muffled because of her tears but Joey ran to the phone and dialled the number. "Hello, yes I' got a bit of a problem" Joey began talking to the person over the phone.**

**Tess ran towards the door, where Dixie and Jeff were bringing in a young boy on a stretcher. "What've we got?" queried Jess.**

"**5 year old, Male, Slight arm injury, cuts, bruises and a suspected broken leg" Dixie said, pushing the stretcher through the double doors. **

**Tom sighed as he came over and joined the nurses. They gently lifted the boy and placed him onto a bed, allowing the blood from the boy's head to drip onto the floor, making a large river that streamed past everyone's feet. "I'm sorry!" wheezed the boy as he began to cry. **

**Linda laid her hand on his hand and comforted him. "Its ok! It's not your fault, we'll get someone to come and clear up that head wound in no time!" she said.**

**As the boy watched her go he gazed at the tinsel and Christmas lights. Suddenly, everything went blurry and flashbacks invaded his memory.**

"_**JESSIE! COME ON!" shouted a voice in the flashback. **_

_**In front of him, two young people were running and got into an alleyway. They all stopped in front of a wall that blocked their escape. As the boy turned he saw a bald man in a white vest carrying a knife run up to him. The boy turned again, seeing the other two figures climb over the wall. "COME ON JESSIE!" shouted the voice. As the boy tried to run, he felt someone clasp his hand. "I'll make you pay! If it's the last thing I ever do!" shouted the voice.**_

_**The boy felt sharp pains surround him and everything went blurry.**_

"**Are you alright?" asked a voice.**

**It was Linda, she'd returned with a tray of bandages and medicines for the young boy. The boy began to whimper and then cry. "What is it?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder. **

**The boy tried to wipe his tears. "I had a flashback! There was a man… with a knife… I think he hurt me," he gasped and the boy began to splutter and cry.**

**Linda gazed and the cuts on his arms and looked up at the boy. "Who was this man?" she asked.**

"**I'm not sure. Everything was fuzzy!" **

**Linda smiled and stroked the boy's hair back, comforting him. "Don't worry, we'll find this man!" she said, picking up a pen and a form. "Now before we can give you anything I need to know your name sweetheart"**

**At first the boy said nothing and just gazed at the tinsel. But then he began to cry and cry. "I CAN'T" he cried, drying is tears. "I don't know"  
Linda looked puzzled and confused. "You don't know"  
"NO, I can't remember anything"**

"**Well what's the last thing you remember?"**

"**Going into the ambulance and the nice lady was speaking to me"**

**Linda giggled. "YE! That would be Dixie"**

**The boy laughed happily with Linda. But then he felt dizzy. "Hel…le…help…me." He murmured.**

**Linda grabbed his hand. "What's the matter?" she queried. **

"**I'm… diz. Zid… dizzy" he said, but he had hardly finished the sentence when he went still as if frozen.**

**The machine began to beep high-pitched sounds and Linda began to pound on the boy's chest shouting frantically. "TOM! DYLAN! ZOE! CAN I GET SOMEONE IN HERE NOW!"**

**Nearby Lloyd heard Linda shouting and came to help. "What happened?" he asked.**

"**His hearts stopped I need a hand," she said.**

**In that next few seconds, nurses piled in with machinery and surrounded the boy. Nobody noticed at the door, Tamzin was standing there weeping her eyes outs, as she watched the boy. _What is he doing here? Has he found me? I should go over and tell them… NO! I can't, I wont! She thought to herself. Maybe if I go in and… NO! I have t stay away and… _ "TAMZ!" Jeff yelled menacingly. "What're you doing here?"**

**She turned, drying her eyes and smiled weakly at Jeff. "JEFF!" yelled Dixie. "We have to go"**

**Jeff looked at Tamzin. "We'll talk later yeah?" he said grabbing a medical kit and running to the ambulance, closely following Dixie.**

**As the Ambulance spun round the street on the coldest and snowiest Christmas Day, Holby had ever seen, people couldn't help stare at it came to a flying stop outside number 419.**

**Joey paced back and forth, as his wife cried and cried. "SHUT UP! I'm trying to think," shouted Joey throwing a nearby mug above his wife's head. **

**Outside Dixie and Jeff had heard the smash of the mug. Rapping on the door again, Dixie tried to see if anyone was in, "HELLO! WE'RE FROM THE HOSPITAL! OPEN UP!"**

**Jeff sighed and began pounding on the door. As he did Dixie noticed an open window round the side of the house. "Jeff come on!" she whispered and they both went round to the window and climbed in. **

**The window wasn't exactly open, it was smashed and as Jeff and Dixie climbed in they saw the body of a man lying in crunching glass, unconscious. A pool of blood surrounded the man and he lay still, with his shirt ripped and bloody.**

**Dixie saw the woman crying on the floor and the man standing there clenching his fists. "Who are you?" Joey asked as Dixie and Jeff entered their house. "Listen I don't have to take this! This is my house! My rules! And you're trespassing!"**

**Jeff walked up and pushed Joey to the floor. "Calm down! The sooner we get this guy out of here the sooner we can help him! GOT IT"**

**Joey stood silently; clenching his fists so tight they turned purple. He felt like he could lose control at anytime, but how could he? These people were helping him and his family. Joey was actually a good guy, it was just when something major happened to him or someone close to him, he became angry and disorientated. Jeff lifted the injured mans arm and had a look at the blood and scars. He then gently propped it down and marvelled at all the blood and glass. Chuckling to himself he said; "Well what a Christmas having to clean this lot up!"**

**No one laughed and a cold chill felt the air.**

**Back at the hospital the young boy had come back and was awake. Zoe looked at the boy and patted his head gently. "Don't worry, we'll find out who you are soon!" she said softly, sitting next to the boy. "Now are you sure you can't remember anything?" **

"**Positive, the last thing I remember is the ambulance"**

"**Well then… Don't strain yourself. You can stay here until we found out who you are and we'll get you home soon" Zoe said standing to leave.**

"**Doctor!" the boy said, jumping up. Zoe turned, smiling at the boy. "In my flashback! There were two people and they were shouting come on Jessie. What if I'm Jessie?" **

**Zoe looked at the tray of tools, biting her lip. "Well, that could be. Until then, we could call you Jessie. Would you like that?"**

**The boy nodded and smiled. Zoe giggled kindly. "Now I'll be back in a few moments to put the cast on your leg" she said leaving and then she turned on her heels and faced the boy. "Oh and great work… Detective Jessie" She turned and left leaving the boy smiling.**


End file.
